


little lies

by brunettelondonbird



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining, Plot Twists, Realistic, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettelondonbird/pseuds/brunettelondonbird
Summary: Arlette Selwyn was Cedric Diggory's best mate, he was the only person who truly understood her, understood her past, understood that she needed him.His death set her on a path for revenge against all those involved, and she would be damned if it weren't her who would put the final blow against  Voldemort.She was willing to do whatever it took to execute her plan, including breaking Draco Malfoy and George Weasley's heart.Canon compliant besides some age alterations. I was annoyed by a certain plot hole, and wanted to give Hogwarts a more realistic spin on what teenagers would actually be doing if they were at a boarding school.I do not support JKR.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Daphne Greengrass & Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini & OC, Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), George Weasley & Original Character(s), Harry Potter - Relationship, theo nott/ oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Old Beginnings and Old Friends 

Arlette Selwyn was not surprised when her Father Aldric left her at Hogwarts station without so much as a goodbye. She had grown used to his stoney silence in such situations that would otherwise require some sort of emotional response. So as she watched other families tearfully gush over nervous first years, or returning students, she felt pangs of jealousy like she did every year. 

She pushed those feelings away, pushed them so far down it felt as though she added weight to her polished black mary janes. She hated the shoes anyway, idiotically expensive intended to show the world that Arlette Selwyn may not have a loving family but at least her family has money. 

She was partial to the Doc Martins hidden in the depths of her trunk. 

In fact this summer was spent secretly listening to muggle music from a record player Samuel, the family butler, smuggled into the house for her. He was a squib from the town over, who had served them since her mother was pregnant with her. He was there when she got sick, and there when she died. Every night after her death, he would bring Arlette biscuits and tea, leaving them at the door as she softly cried into her pillows. Samuel did try to make up for Aldric’s lack of paternal love, and she was grateful. 

Her nightly tea breaks made the painful isolation of her summer just bearable. Surrounded by books, monitored heavily by Aldric every hour, she was constantly reminded of her apparent inadequacies as a Selwyn. 

“You will study until I say so, I will not take a fourth year in a row with you sitting second in your class. All you do is bring shame to this house.” 

To keep her from using an Unforgivable on herself, Samuel began leaving records and muggle magazines on her bed every morning when he brought her breakfast, as she would rather jump into a frozen lake than eat with her Father bright and early. It was leagues better than the opera music that played from her Fathers locked study most nights. After she felt as though she had practically absorbed all the material into the fibers of her brain, she would toss the forbidden objects into the fireplace, and watch as the paper crumbled black and turned to ash. It brought her an inkling of joy to enjoy such illegal things, leaving only ash as evidence. 

And yet here she was, a self titled rebel looking prim and proper to any onlooker, a good little girl. Just as her Father always wanted, but was keen to tell her he never got. 

Here to show the world that she was a pure-blood, a part of the Sacred 28. 

_Whatever that bullshit meant anyways._

The whole pureblood thing had been forced down her throat since the day she was born. She didn’t buy into it, of course. Neither did her Mother. It was a list created by some old wizard who wanted to be apart of some prestigious club. She did in fact have a brain and could think independently of her bigoted family, contrary to what many believe. After she was sorted into Slytherin, she received the one and only owl from her Father congratulating her on _ensuring the Selwyn name was not tarnished,_ and he _hoped this would encourage her to acquaint herself with those of high status._

Which meant befriend the purebloods and shit on everyone else. 

Even at 11 years old, she remembered ripping the letter up laughing hysterically. If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was ignoring her Fathers wishes, at least behind his back. Her brother could fall into that line, not her. She was her own person, and would be damned if she let her Father determine her future. However, she still needed a place to live in the meantime, so she kept her mouth shut around those that mattered. 

Dressed in a tweed skirt with a loose white blouse, and a matching jacket she ripped off as soon as she realized her Father had disapparated she definitely looked the part for now. Her hair stayed firmly in a tight plait down her back, which she would certainly undo the moment she sat on the train. Even if she despised her Father and his family, at least she was gifted with the family's long black loose curls that surprisingly required little maintenance. However she was also _gifted_ with Selwyn black eyes as well. She hated them, and anytime she looked in the mirror she felt like her Father was staring back at her. Even though her mother died when she was barely six years old, Arlette could remember all those nights she laid in her lap whilst she combed through her curls, her sweet voice telling her how strong, and beautiful she was. 

How much she loved her, and how nothing would ever change that. 

She couldn’t see what her Mothers eyes saw.

Looking around the busy platform, she did certainly fit in with the other pureblood families like the Malfoys, who believe any public outing is cause to dress like they were 1920’s aristocracy. She caught sight of their platinum blonde son, Draco, who of course was dressed like he was attending a funeral in all black. He was a year below her in year 4, but had a reputation that superseded his year. It was a shame he had bought into his family's nonsense. 

“Toujour pur, what a load of shit.” She muttered under her breath, watching as Mrs. Malfoy fret over her sons collar. 

Continuing to push her cart across the platform to the train, she caught sight of a familiar mop of brown curls bobbing up and down, the tell tale signs of deep laughter. 

“Cedric!” She called, feeling a smile crack the corners of a face that had forgotten the feeling from a summer long depression. 

Cedric Diggory turned at the sound of his name, dazzling the platform with his brilliant smile as he caught sight of Arlette. 

“Letti!” He called, jogging over and scooping her into a classic Diggory bear hug, “How have you been? You barely answered any of my recent owls.”

Arlettes' smile faded at the thought of causing her friend such worry, but knew trying to explain the hellish summer she had endured would only make it worse on him. 

Cedric Diggory lived down the road from her in Ottery St Catchpole, and they had been friends for as long as she could remember. As children they would run freely in her family's gardens, chasing small animals and making up stories of castles and dragons. When they began showing signs of magic, they would practice levitating stones over the pond to see who would last the longest. Their friendship was pure, untainted, and the only escape she had from the inside of her home. 

“I’m sorry Ced, I was so busy studying for the O.W.Ls, and I got into some really good muggle books Samuel smuggled in for me.” She was genuinely sorry 

Cedric huffed, “Studying for the O.W.L’s all summer? It’s like you’re asking my mother to say _I told you so_.” 

Mrs. Diggory playfully hit her son, “Arlette, darling, it’s nice to see you.” She said, pulling her into a warm embrace. 

Arlette allowed herself the pleasure of a mothers hug and squeezed back. Mrs. Diggory was a saint, who Cedric had clearly inherited his humility and looks from. 

“Always a pleasure Mrs. Diggory, I hope the summer was well?” 

She smiled warmly, “It would have been if I had seen your lovely face! I almost went down to your house myself.” 

Thank merlin she hadn’t, Aldric would have had a field day with that. 

“Opening that filthy mouth of yours all over town have you? You dare insinuate you are not cared for here! You dare drag our name through the mud? You don’t deserve the Selwyn name, you’re just like her. _Unworthy of the status I ALLOW YOU TO HAVE.”_

Before Arlette could change the subject she caught sight of the Weasley family, another family from St. Catchpole. The two twins, Fred and George were a year older in Cedrics year in Gryffindor. She met eyes with George, she knew it was him, he was a hair taller than Fred, before quickly bringing her attention back to Mrs. Diggory. 

“Well the O.W.Ls are right around the corner.” She sputtered with a smile, trying to sell it the best she could. 

Before long the trains horn sounded, giving families five minutes to say their final goodbyes. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory gave Cedric final hugs and kissed his cheeks pink, calling out threats of a howler if he didn’t write by Friday of next week. Mrs. Diggory squeezed Arlettes hand one final time, with a quick ‘owl us if you need anything,’ before the two friends made their way to the carriages. 

Quickly boarding together and rushing to find an empty seat, Cedric grabbed Arlettes trunk and swung it overhead. 

“Well then it seems we'll have to catch up quickly because I have _certain duties_ I must attend to on the train.” Smugly pulling his prefect badge from his jean pocket and pinning it to his shirt. “Can’t have you sly Slytherins pulling any tricks on poor 1st years.” 

Arlette rolled her eyes dramatically “Ah yes Prefect Diggory I am so sorry to have kept you from your important duties” She responded, hitting his shoulder, “Don’t let me hold you up good sir, please as you were.” 

Cedric laughed turning his nose up with the best acting skills he could muster, everyone knew he couldn’t be rude if he tried, “Well then I must be going, Ms. Selwyn.” 

“Yes if you don’t mind Mr. Diggory I must attend to my House duties and bully children.” She stated matter of factly.

Both looked at each other with childlike pretension until Cedric broke into fits of laughter, which only led to Arlette breaking and laughing herself. 

They continued their banter as the train pulled forward and out of the station, the sound of families' goodbyes growing more distant until all that was left was the train's wheels grinding along the tracks. 

*

The sorting ceremony was dreadfully boring, per usual. The excitement doesn’t last longer than when the hat leaves your own head, and sitting through her fifth ceremony, Arlette was just as painfully bored as the pervious four. 

Seated amongst the Slytherins, she felt somewhat out of place. Everyone knew she was best mates with Cedric, but never would dream saying anything of it. All that studying, albeit not by choice, had paid off with her magical abilities. Arlette would never say it, Cedric would happily, but she was quite good and capable of a quick hex at anyone who had something bad to say about her friendship. 

As the final few, small nervous first years were sorted into their respective houses, the feast began. 

“Have a nice summer Arlette?” A soft voice asked. 

She looked up and met eyes with Daphne Greengrass, her own dorm mate. She felt badly as she didn't even notice the blonde when she sat down. She had definitely grown an inch, and hair fell in neatly beyond her shoulders. She had a warm smile, and bright blue eyes that danced at anyone she spoke to. 

She was one of the good ones, of course with shitty parents. They would send a few owls back and forth during breaks, and were close enough that she would consider the two friends. She wasn’t Cedric, but it was nice to have a girlfriend around.

“Yeah, alright I guess. Lots of studying.” She replied, cutting her meat and potatoes with the sides of her fork, “How about you?” 

She shrugged, “Decent I suppose, seemed longer than usual. Think I just missed it here.” 

Both girls hadn’t discussed their home lives to a great extent, but Arlette knew for a fact that both their Fathers dabbled in pureblood supremacy. She distinctly remembered overhearing the two men in her fathers study one night this past summer. She couldn’t make out specifics, they spoke in hushed tones and made sure the music was louder than usual. She also remembers her brother, Averell making a fuss that he wasn’t allowed to join in on the conversation. 

“You’re acting like a child who isn’t allowed a lolly.” She remembered poking at him. He was nearly 8 years older than her and yet he would throw a fit at the slightest inconvenience. Truly a priss. 

“Piss off brat, go hang out with your blood traitor friends.” He would spat. 

Arlette was never insulted by this, no matter how many times he would throw it in her face like she should be. Rather she would chuckle and walk away, at least she had friends in the first place.

“My Mum was busy with the Ministry all summer, said there was something big in the works for Hogwarts this year.” She went on, unbothered by a lack of response from Arlette. 

Arlette looked at her quizzically, “Big things? After last years dementors, and the whole Sirius Black fiasco they think we can handle more ‘big things?’” 

Daphne shrugged, “Dunno, but whatever it is it seems like a positive thing rather than turning Hogwarts into a prison for students again.” 

Arlette chuckled, and before she could respond, Dumbledore stood. 

*

“Triwizard Tournament? It’s like they’re asking for someone to die at least once a year. And did you see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? Christ I’d rather Professor Lupin as a werewolf.” Daphne huffed as the two girls descended the stairs to the Slytherin dormitory. 

“Yeah, I liked Professor Lupin, at least we were taught practical things.” Arlette agreed.

“It’s a shame they sacked him, Snape clearly had it out for him.” 

“What got a soft spot for half breeds do we?” A voice called out. 

Scrawny Draco Malfoy had made his way to Arlette and Daphne at the bottom of the stairs, right before the Slytherin common room entrance. 

Daphne turned pink, and Arlette couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or anger. 

“Oh piss off Malfoy, Mummy and Daddy aren’t here to pat you on the back.” She snapped. 

Daphne looked at Artlette with a pinch of surprise, it was truly rare that anyone back-talked _the_ Draco Malfoy. She muffled a snort as Draco turned a deep shade of red before stuttering a few choice words at Arlette before turning back to rejoin his friends. 

Arlette stood a little straighter as she and Daphne made their way through the common room, down the hall to their room. Considering the dungeons allowed for generally more space, Slytherins only shared rooms with one other person from 5th year onwards. 

Winding their way down the never ending Girls corridor, Arlette and Daphne finally managed to make it to their room. If it weren’t for the many tapestries covering most of the cold stone walls, the intricate emerald green woven rugs, it would really feel like a dungeon cell. However the floor to ceiling ancient looking windows into the lake, and the serpents whose mouths were on fire in the corners, made Arlette think maybe dungeons weren’t entirely terrible. Gryffindors may have the views of the castle grounds, but Arlette could chat with the mermaids, when they were in the mood anyways.

Whilst Daphne was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, Arlette began to unpack her trunk and organize her belongings. Deep within the trunk underneath winter coats and trousers, was her record player with the records she didn’t destroy. All the others were tossed into the bin underneath food scraps for fear of Aldric finding them while she was at school. Her own little rebellion. 

It made her smile. 

Eventually she got herself ready for bed, slipping underneath the heavy comforters, relishing in the idea of three months without Aldric or Averell. Three blissful months until Winter break, and a return to forced studies, and torment. 

“‘Night Arlette, wanna grab breakfast together in the morning?” Daphne called from across the room, brushing her long locks. 

Arlette smiled, “Yeah sure, just wake me up whenever you get up.” 

“Right, yeah.” Daphne responded. 

Surely enough Arlette drifted into a comfortable dreamless slumber. 


	2. The Importance of the O.W.Ls

The following morning, Daphne kept to her pledge and attempted to wake Arlette. Daphne had of course been awake hours before her, brushing out her long hair so it fell perfectly flat against her head, and fell evenly in front of her shoulders. Groaning, she managed to get out of bed eventually. She would run her fingers through her mane, wincing at the knots that had formed overnight.

  
“Your hair definitely got curlier over the summer, maybe even longer too?” Daphne said , emerged from their bathroom smelling of flower petals and fresh linen hung out in a summer breeze.

  
Arlette looked at her reflection in the mirror above her dresser. Pulling her hair in front of her shoulders, it did look as if her curls had sprung up slightly. Selwyn hair was curlier than hers, her father and brother both had black ringlets that sprung from the tops of their heads. Her father usually kept his short, slicked down with a harsh part on the side. When Averell was a younger teen it was a wild, unmanageable mess. Not too long after her mothers death, so he must have been 13 or 14, her father and Averell got into an argument at the dinner table. Arlette couldn’t remember what it was about, or how it started, she was accustomed to arguments, yelling, breaking dishes, etc. She remembered that Averell was always angry when their mother died, whereas she was just sad. He would argue with their father over anything.

  
She cried a lot, mostly because no one was there to hold her to their chest anymore.

  
She was young, but understood that anger and sadness can be one in the same.  
If her death bothered their father, he didn’t show it. It wasn’t until later, when Arlette was older that he would criticize their mother, comparing Arlettes friendship with the Diggorys to their mothers own feelings towards half-bloods and muggleborns. No child wants to believe that their parents weren’t in anything other than love when they were together, and Arlette knew from a young age that her parents were different. Her fathers stony silence and scowls at breakfast, the way her mother flinched anytime there was a loud noise in the house, she knew something wasn’t right. It wasn’t until meeting the Diggory’s and seeing Cedrics parents interact that she realized her mother and father were probably never in love.

  
That night the argument was louder than any other she could remember. She could still see the flame in both her father and brothers' otherwise dark eyes, and how Averell didn’t stand down when Aldric stood up and grabbed the collar of his son’s dress shirt.  
Samuel retrieved Arlette after her father pulled Averell out of the large dining room, their dinner still steaming on the porcelain plates.  
The next time she saw her brother, his curls were gone, and he had a dark purple bruise blossoming around his eye and cheek. He wasn’t the same after that night, and it always surprised Arlette that instead of pushing him away from the “family traditions,” he seemed even more dedicated to them as he grew older.

  
“You’re gonna have to let me plait it one of these days, it’s the perfect type of hair.” Daphne had come behind her to use the mirror as well, swiping away some of the blue eyeshadow that had fallen under her eyes.  
Both girls finished their primping and made their way out of the dungeons to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
Sliding onto their seats, they were greeted with endless plates of breakfast foods that made Arlettes stomach rumble. Warm sunshine flooded through the towering windows, and blue sunny sky was enchanted on the ceiling.

  
A beautiful day for a new school year.

  
Tea was poured, summer gossip was shared, and Arlette began to feel her shoulders finally release from her summer of academic torture. Talking to Daphne, she was keeping an eye out for Cedric. She wanted to ask his opinion on the whole Triwizard Tournament thing, and knowing him he would certainly want to participate. He would be turning 17 in two weeks, and she knew he was always up to a challenge. Cedric was Hogwarts it boy. He was basically David Beckham, the muggle superstar. Captain of Hufflepuffs quidditch team, prefect, and every girl in the school fancied him.

  
The only girl who didn’t seem to see it was her own dorm mate.

  
So obviously with an opportunity like the Triwizard tournament, no one would be a better fit to represent Hogwarts than the it boy himself.

  
It wasn’t long before Professor Snape made his way down the line of seated chit chatting Slytherins, dropping in front of them their class schedules.  
“Ms. Selwyn.” He mumbled, her class schedule fluttering to the table and walking swiftly down the row of students.

  
She sighed reading the list over, so much for relaxing.

  
“Christ you’d think they want us to keel over.” Daphne grumbled, shoving her schedule in her bag with an irritated sigh.  
“Transfiguration, potions, arithmancy, and charms today?” Arlette asked, pouring herself one more cup of tea to throw back before folding her schedule to put in her bag.  
“Yeah,” She responded through a mouth full of buttered toast, “should probably head to McGonogal now so we’re not late. Plus I want decent seats, if I get stuck near Pucey again I’ll throw a fit.”  
“Still hasn’t let it go then?” Arlette said holding back giggles.  
“No! He hasn’t! We were first years and kissed on a dare!” The thought made Daphne go red, “Now it’s Come on Daphne meet me in the Quidditch locker rooms after class and Let me get another kiss Daphne, it makes me feel sick.”  
“I could hex him into oblivion if you wanted me to?”  
Daphne relaxed and laughed before shaking her head, “It’ll only make it worse, but a threat could work? They know you’re the best in the class.”

  
Both girls began to leave the Hall, before Arlette caught sight of Cedric quickly grabbing his schedule from Professor Sprout before running to the Hufflepuff table to grab any leftover breakfast.

  
She turned from Daphne, “You go, save me a seat.” She said quickly before running over to Cedric.

  
“Morning Ced.” She said, watching as he shoveled toast into his mouth and sloppily poured coffee into a mug.  
“Mornin’ Letti, sleep alright?” He said through half chewed food.  
Arlette snorted, “Yeah fine, rough morning?”  
Cedric half smiled, running his hand through his very obviously uncombed hair, “You could say that. Had some first night bonding activities with the team.”  
“Ah yes, I have heard that fire whiskey is very important to the upcoming season.” She retorted, shouldering him as they walked through the Great Hall.  
“It is! Do you know how hard doing several shots of that stuff is? We won’t make it through one Ravenclaw party with the current team stats.” He said seriously this time before turning to her ,”Which reminds me, my fifth year friend, that you’re finally able to come to those now.”  
Arlette rolled her eyes, “Yeah I’ll see if I can pencil a party into my schedule, considering if I get less than an 100 in any subject this term my Father will disown me.”  
“Well he's a knob, we know that. You’ll at least pencil in September 23rd right?” He asked.  
“What kind of question is that? Of course, it’s your bloody birthday!”  
Cedric grinned before, clapping his hand together, “Right then, I will hold you to that. The team said they’re planning something big, turning 17 and all.”  
That reminded her, “17 right, does that mean you’re thinking of entering the Tournament?”  
Cedric's smile widened, “Thinking? I already decided last night! Of course I am.” He said, “I mean they said it's been like hundreds of years since they put one on, and it’s like fate that I turn 17 right before.”  
Arlette couldn’t even be surprised, she knew he would enter.  
“Well then, even though it seems stupid to enter a tournament that hasn’t been put on for hundreds of years because of the whole high mortality rate thing, I can’t say I’m surprised Diggory. But if you do die, I will not pencil in your funeral.”  
“Ah Selwyn, you wish you could get rid of me after all these years.” He winked, nudging her with his elbow.  
She rolled her eyes again, “Well I’m off to Transfigurations, I’ll see you later then?”  
“Duh, I’m not dead yet!”

* * *

  
Transfiguration was about as riveting as watching paint dry. McGonogall had begun their lesson by discussing, or well drilling, how important this year would be to everyone in the 5th year, and that there was no ‘too early’ when it came to beginning reviews for the O.W.Ls. Culminating in the line every student loved to hear at 9 in the morning, “Your future career path is dependent on your scores, so be aware of what rides on your O.W.Ls!”

  
Arlette could already feel her head begin to hurt.  
It wasn’t even that she was worried about the tests, or the coursework, she had spent the entire summer studying for the damn tests and getting ahead of the material for this year. She was at the top of her class, if not the top. It was the thinking about the ‘after’ Hogwarts that made her stomach twist. She knew she would have a meeting with Snape sometime soon about her future career path, to which she had no answers to give. She hadn’t a clue what she wanted to do, she just knew she wanted to get the hell out of St. Catchpole.

  
She had given thought to travelling for a few years, then maybe teaching. It seemed the most reasonable considering her abilities as a witch. She figured that Cedric would want to take a few years off as well, mostly to train so he could go into Quidditch professionally. They had talked about the possibility of traveling together after school, but he was always worried about the money. He didn’t know she had the inherence she had, so she planned to surprise him eventually.

  
By then her Father would have no control over her, or her money. She would be free.  
You can see why her first thought wasn’t what job she would end up getting tied down to for the rest of her life.  
The rest of the day followed the same script. Same buzzwords, same speeches almost to a t. At the end of the day Arlette found herself with a crushing headache. Her brain kept telling her that all the work she did over the summer was for nothing, that she was already behind everyone else in her year.

  
She spent the entire dinner silent, tuning everything out around her as she tried desperately to not cry. Daphne asked if she was okay when she sat across from her, and all she could afford was a single nod.

  
She didn’t ask again.

  
After dinner she nearly crawled through the Slytherin common room to her dorm. She slid into bed, uniform and robes on still, stomach twisted into knots, mind racing a mile a minute.  
_Was it all for nothing?_  
_What if I do fail my classes?_  
_My O.W.Ls?_  
_Aldric will throw me out of the house, disown me, forfeit my inheritance._  
_Or worse, he’ll lock me in my room then I’ll never leave._

  
She felt herself beginning to spiral into the depths of her insecurities and fears. Every thought she tried pushing away only reared back stronger, and louder than before. She felt like she was drowning in a pit of her own creation. She just kept digging, no matter how much her hands hurt, how much they bled, she continued down until the rays of the sun didn’t touch her shoulders anymore.  
She began to panic feeling herself lose control.

  
She thought of her mother suddenly. Her calm sweet voice a thousand miles away, but she could just hear it.  
She inhaled, focusing on her mothers face, and her soft voice echoing,  
_Just breath_  
So she did  
_1_  
_2_  
_3_  
_4_

  
She felt herself begin to regulate her heart beat

  
_5_  
_6_

  
Her breathing relaxed

  
_7_  
_8_

  
She focused with what energy she had left from the day

  
_9_  
_10_

  
Sweat had formed across her brow.

  
Opening her eyes she sat up in her bed. Her robes now wrinkled, and she felt too warm now. Looking around the room, she realized Daphne still wasn’t back from dinner. She didn’t even notice she wasn’t with her when she came back herself.

  
_Probably out talking Astoria_ she thought.

  
She wanted fresh air, and to get out of the literal dungeons. Homey as they were, they were still cold, and could be austere, and right now she wanted warmth and the last rays of sunlight at sunset.

  
The summer sun set late in Scotland. It was a few hours past dinner, and the castles' hallways and corridors were seemingly empty, spare the one or two students roaming about before heading back to their respective common rooms. For such a big castle, there were few hiding places that she knew of, but she had her places she went to get some quiet. Climbing the winding stairs to the top of the astrology tower, Arlette was greeted with orangey pink hues bouncing off the sides of the tower walls. This was her favorite place, her little piece of solitude. It wasn’t as if she was the only person who used it, but it felt like it belonged to her.

  
Her first year, she would come and sit alone at the edge. She would gaze out at the rolling mountains and hills, watch the sunbeams bounce off the lake, and listen to all the sounds that came from the Forbidden Forest. Sometimes she would come to cry, sometimes to read, others just to exist in a world she created. She would pretend Hogwarts was her own castle, protected by her own dragons. Here no one would hurt her, with words or closed fists. Here she was safe, a queen who created her own path. Here she was free.  
Leaning against the rails, she closed her eyes and took a long deep breath, filling her lungs. The sun was still warm but the air began to cool, the gentle breeze tossed her curls from her shoulders.

  
The stress of the day lifted from her with every breath she took. She moved closer to the railing, leaning just over it. It was like she was flying.

  
“Not gonna do anything stupid are we?” A voice called suddenly.

  
Arletted shrieked and turned suddenly, her heart beating out of her chest.

  
She did not like being snuck up on, especially by a Weasley.

  
“How long have you been standing there?” She was furious, her moment of peace was so rudely interrupted.  
George Weasley stepped towards her, his hands shoved in his pockets.  
Shrugging he said, “Long enough to think you were a little close to the edge.”  
She huffed and shoved past him.  
“I mean are you okay?” He called out to her as she began the descent down the winding tower stairs, concern bubbled around the edges of his voice.  
“Fine.” She yelled bluntly, stomping down the stone steps.

  
_Fucking Weasleys._

* * *

  
She didn’t sleep well that night, no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get comfortable. When she did finally, all she could hear was a distant drip of water in a sink, then it was someone mucking about in the common room, then it was Daphne's light snores. When it was morning, she felt as though she had gotten maybe 2 hours of sleep.

  
The day dragged on ruthlessly, with more assignments and more speeches on the O.W.Ls. By dinner she could barely keep her eyes open anymore, all she wanted to do was climb into bed, pull the covers up past her eyes, and sleep for an eternity. It was only Tuesday and she felt like she had been back for weeks at this point.

  
She was picking at her food when she heard Daphne's distant voice.

  
“Arlette? Hellooo? Earth to Arlette?” She said snapping her fingers close enough to her face that Arlette was brought back to the present.  
“Sorry, what were you saying?” She said, shaking her head and the thoughts with it.  
“There’s a Ravenclaw party Friday! She smiled excitedly.  
A party already?  
“Oh yeah? Are you gonna go?” Arlette asked, already feeling her mind wandering away from the present conversation.  
Daphne was shocked at the lack of enthusiasm from her roommate, “Um yes and so are you!”  
Arlette looked up at her friend shaking her head, “I don’t know, there’s already so much work for next week and I just want to stay on top of everything.”  
Daphne clicked her tongue and scowled, “Selwyn, this is the first party we’re allowed to go to ever and you’re worried about school work?”  
Arlette sighed, “I know but you heard every professor yesterday and today. They’re not going to let up on the assignments anytime soon, and I just-”

  
She was interrupted by an out of breath, “Selwyn!”  
Looking up she saw a red faced, sweaty Cedric Diggory running from the Great Hall entrance.  
“Hey what’s up?”  
“Party. Saturday.” He said through pants, hands on his knees.  
“Geez I thought you were some quidditch star, is this why you're a seeker and not a chaser?” She said, laughing at the state of Hufflepuffs star.  
“Hi Daphne, can I sit here?” He asked.  
“Uh yeah sure-” Before she could even finish Cedric was sliding down next to confused Daphne, still panting.  
“Cheers, anyways, party Friday you must come.” He said, taking her own cup of pumpkin juice.  
“I was just telling Daphne that I want to stay on top of work, and don’t want to fall behind on the first week.”  
Cedric huffed, “Please you’ll find time to do everything I know you. A single night will not set you back months.”  
“Well I actually already have another night penciled in right now so that makes two nights this month.” Arlette argued, bringing a bite of mashed potatoes to her mouth.  
“You can’t seriously miss your very first Hogwarts party?” Cedric was borderline upset at her blase demeanor.  
“I didn’t say I was 100% not going. I’ll think about it.” She wasn’t lying, she would think about it, doesn’t mean that she would suddenly decide to change her decision.  
“If you come, I’ll do your Divination homework.”  
Arlette stopped twiddling her fork and looked at Cedric, “and my Astrology.”  
Cedric stuck out his hand, “Deal.”  
Proofreading was less time consuming than doing it yourself anyways.


End file.
